


Are You Playing With Me?

by castlealbion



Category: Dunkirk (2017) RPF, Jack Lowden - Fandom
Genre: Adorable Jack, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castlealbion/pseuds/castlealbion
Summary: Y/N has to go to a wedding which will be attended by her sleazy ex. Best buddy Jack jumps in to the rescue but things don't go according to his plan.





	1. Are You Playing With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm leery about writing RPF but I am completely inspired by this Lowden fellow so I'm just going to go for it and hope for the best.

Your phone signaled a text message just as you were about to walk into the building. Grabbing at any delay you could, you pulled it from your clutch, stopping just outside the doors.

JL: Harry’s havin a movie night, ye up fer it?  
YN: Can’t, about to go to a wedding I don’t want to be at. Wish I could though.  
JL: Why are ye goin if ye don’ wanna be there?  
YN: Bride is my cousin, I have to go, but my ex is the best man.  
JL: The fucklump wi’ the kid? The one who ghosted ye?”  
YN: That’s the jackass.  
JL: Jesus, that sucks. Where is this shindig, maybe ye can sneak away early and come over.”  
YN: At the lake. I doubt I’ll make it over. Tell everyone I’m sorry. I should go in, ceremony is about to start.  
JL: Call me if ye need anything.

You put your phone on silent and took a deep breath, wishing that any one of your friends was here instead of you being alone. But no, you had to be stubborn, preferring to go stag rather than with an obvious pity date. Fuck you really were an idiot sometimes.

Fiddling with your dress the whole ceremony, you were aware of your ex’s eyes on you. You could have shot your friend Lisa for picking the damn thing out for you. Dresses were not your usual wardrobe choice, least of all flowy, romantic numbers with no backs.

“Show that prick what he’s missed out on.” she had cooed earlier that day as she finished your makeup.

That was the problem, you thought, as the day went through its stages. He had winked at you in a way that made your stomach churn. And your family had noticed, every comment being about you showing off for an ungrateful fuckstick you loathed. You would have been better off staying invisible.

At least Jack would have teased you about suddenly being a girl, before handing you a beer and leaving you alone.

Alone and wishing he was the one winking at you in some private joke, and then touching you, and then…

You shook your head, that kind of thinking would do no good. Jack was your friend, nothing more.

Two drinks into the reception your phone vibrated again.

JL: How’s it goin?  
YN: I may drink myself into oblivion, or hurl. Jury’s still out.  
JL: Tha’ bad? Is he givin ye grief?  
YN: NO, I mean he winked at me which was enough to make my skin crawl. My family is being a bit...wearying.

There was a tap on your shoulder as you read his reply, causing you to jump, dropping your phone. Your ex picked it up and you shoved it aside without finishing.

JL: I cannae blame him so much fer winkin at ye, tha dress is stunnin.

You never even saw Jack standing near you at the bar.

“Well you look sexy. If you were trying to rile me up you succeeded.”

“Fuck off, I didn’t wear it to impress you.”

“Could have fooled me, you know I always liked when you showed off those tits. Could have got one that showed off your ass too though.”

God, how had you never seen what a dirtbag he was until after it was all done between you.

“You always were crass. Besides what do you know about my ass? You didn’t touch me below the waist the entire time I knew you.”

You were oblivious to Jack choking on his beer just out of sight.

“Why do you have to be like that babe? We had a good time.”

“You had a good time, I just faked one. Every time.”

His eyes narrowed.

“Sweetheart, you aren’t exactly a prize specimen to be throwing away opportunities.”

“What opportunity would that be? To lay like an inflatable date while you get your rocks off? I’ll pass thanks.”

“I don’t see anyone else stepping up. Come on baby, let’s sneak away for few and you can re acquaint me with that talent tongue of yours.”

You were actually going to throw up.

“I’d rather drink battery acid.”

He took a step forward, reaching his hand toward you and you instinctively stepped back, colliding with a human wall.

“There ye are lass, yer cousin wouldna le me away tae find ye.”

Jack’s voice was somehow in your ear and you stiffened in shock as his body moved flush with your back, the knuckles of one hand gliding up and down your bare arm.

“Jack?” you managed to squeak as his lips brushed over your bare shoulder.

“Who’s yer friend?” his tone told you he knew exactly who you were talking to.

“Not my friend.” You smiled as Jack slid his other hand around your waist. “My ex.”

“Ohhhh, right mate, I shoul be thanking ye then.”

Your ex looked uncomfortable as the - superior-in-every-way - Jack grinned smugly.

“What are you talking about?”

“Well, if ye hadna let her get away, she never would ha ended up wi’ me. I ken a prize when I see one.”

You almost laughed at the angry look on your ex’s face, but any thought of him was quickly eradicated as Jack pressed his mouth to the tender spot below your ear.

“Come and dance wi’ me.” he murmured, tugging you toward the dance floor.

You left your ex without a second thought, following Jack to the centre of the floor and reveling in the feel of his arm around your waist as he pulled you close to him.

“Jack, what are you doing here?”

“I couldna in good conscience leave ye alone wi’ the wolves.”

“What about movie night?”

“Lisa an Harry needed some alone time. An there’s a wee chance she filled me in on the history here.”

“Oh God.” you went bright red.

“Dinna worry, she didna tell me anythin half as bad as wha I just heard.” his voice was tight.

“How much did you hear?”

“All of it, I was ri there. Ye never saw mah text about seein ye in tha dress did ye?”

“I think I got interrupted.”

“Tha ye did, and the bugger is still starin at ye.”

“Fuck him.”

“No mah type love.” Jack winked at you and heat pooled in your belly.

God he was gorgeous. And he was watching you, his blue eyes alight with mischief as you bit your bottom lip against the way he was making you feel.

“Tall, dark and arrogant not your type, Lowden?” you quipped with a laugh.

“Nah lass, curvy and spunky fer me.” he leaned closer, his breath hot against your ear. “Tha dress looks fucking fantastic on ye.”

You shivered as his voice deepened and rolled over you, fingers gliding across the bare skin of your back.

“I almost didn’t wear it, I feel so self-conscious.”

“Don’ be, half the men here can’t keep ther eyes off ye.”

That thought didn’t help, at all.

“Jack.” you whispered, your cheeks burning.

“Tha prick is chompin at the bit to get at ye, an he’s no gonna get close.”

“Thanks Jack, you’re a regular knight in shining armor.”

“Och no, no armor, tha shite chafes.” he laughed. “Yer welcome, wha are friends fer?”

Yeah, friends. That was the big issue wasn’t it? For a moment, as his lips had touched your skin, you had allowed yourself to hope, imagine. For a few minutes you swayed together, silently. You could feel your ex’s eyes boring into your back, making your skin crawl. You shivered and Jack’s hand on the small of your back drew you closer to his warmth.

“So wha happened wi’ tha lump?”

“The usual. He ghosted me after 9 months of dating, never spoke to him again until tonight.”

“Sounds li a real dreamboat.”

“I really know how to pick them.”

“Don’ do that.”

“Do what?”

“Make it sound li it’s yer fault. Man like tha is just rubbish.”

“Guess they all are then.”

“No all of us.”

Your eyes met his, caught in the intensity of his gaze.

“I swear if tha bastard doesna stop lookin at ye like tha I’m gonna deck ‘im one.”

“It’s not worth it Jack.”

“Sure woul make me feel better.” he muttered, his palm sliding up your back to press your body closer to him. His other hand moved your arm to drape around his neck, fingers dancing down your arm, then your side to rest on your rib cage.

You felt your breath catch as his cheek brushed against yours, his thumb rubbing back and forth over the top of your ribs.

“Woman like ye deserves tae be worshipped.” he whispered in your ear, a shiver running up your spine.

“Get off, Lowden,” you huffed. “Stop playing.”

“I’m no plain. If ye were mine I’d make sure ye were screamin mah name wi’ yer fingers pullin out me hair.”

The breath left your body in a whoosh of shock and heat.

“Tha woul just be the start, the whole neighbourhood woul know mah name by the time I was done wi’ ye.”

Your knees began to wobble as Jack’s mouth made contact with your earlobe, tongue darting out to trace the edge near your earring.

“Jack!” you hissed, feeling his smile against your ear. This was taking things too damn far. And not far enough. You were a ball of tension and want, your feelings fluttering all over the damn place.

“Dinnae fret lass, I’ll no embarrass ye in front of yer family. But I cannae guarantee tae keep mah hands off ye when we leave.”

“Jack, be serious, that’s not funny.”

“Do ye see me laughin, lass? I’m takin ye home tonight and ye’ll no be sleepin.”

“You’re pretty damn sure of yourself.”

“Yer cheeks are red, ye’re pantin in me ear and yer heart is poundin. I think we’ve danced around this long enough, don’t ye?”

What could you even say to that? To any of it? You had no idea how things had changed from his earlier playful behaviour. He’d been playing a part, hadn’t he?

“Yer over thinkin, luv. It’s no complicated.”

“Would you be saying any of this if I wasn’t wearing this dress?”

“Actually this whole weddin business put rather a crimp in me plans. I had intended tae have ye on the couch wi’ me as usual, Harry picked ou ‘The Notebook’ tae watch.”

“I hate that movie.”

“Aye, but it’s go that one scene ye know. I was gonna lean over an tell ye how much I wanted tae do that wi’ ye.”

“You’re kidding! Jesus Jack, have you never heard of asking someone out, like on a date?”

His flush told you that he hadn’t thought about doing that and you felt that hopeful flame in your heart sink. He was just like the rest of them, only after you for one thing.

“I’m not some piece of ass that you can tap into whenever you start to get horny.”

“No! Lass it’s no li tha.”

“Save it Jack. You’re just like every man I’ve ever been involved with. You treat me like a piece of meat. It’s ok to sleep with me, act all friendly, but I’m not good enough to be girlfriend material.”

Not wanting to cause a scene you had slid out of Jack’s arms and kept his hand in yours as you led him to the door. Once outside and alone though, you dropped all pretense.

“Go home Jack, forget all of this. You just got carried away with making that asshat jealous. We can talk tomorrow.”

“Please love, it’s no wha ye think, I swear tae ye.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” you said sternly, turning to walk back inside, your heart aching as you listened to him walk away.


	2. Don't Play With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the whole wedding fiasco, Jack follows you home with a rather surprising admission.

It was close to 10pm before you managed to escape the reception and the never ending questions about Jack. Was he your boyfriend? How come they had never met him? When had you been planning on telling them? It went on and on until you were sporting a mammoth headache and a not so small desire to commit homicide.

That your ex had left you alone for the rest of the night was the only good point in fact by now you were sure that you would have been better off if Jack had never shown up at all. The ex you could have handled but your conflicted emotions were that damn Scot was concerned were a hell of a lot harder to come to terms with.

Thankfully there was little traffic on your way home, even though it had been several hours since your last drink you still felt foggy and out of sorts. Pulling into your spot in a less than stunning parking job you exited the car before noticing the figure sitting on the steps outside the lobby of your flat.

With a sigh, you slammed the car door, pulling out your keys. Jack stood up at the sound of the door, looking anxious and rubbing his palms on his thighs.

“I'm not in the mood Jack.” You snapped, jabbing your keys in the main lock.

“Y/N, please. I need to explain tae ye.”  
“I said we could talk tomorrow.” The door opened and you stepped through. “I’m going to bed, it's been a long day.”  
You pushed the door closed behind you, making it halfway up the stairs to your flat before you heard his voice again.

“I'm in love wi’ ye damnit!”

You stopped dead in your tracks, heart jumping into your throat.

“I'm no playin wi’ ye, I'm serious. Yes, I'm an idiot, but tha doesna change anythin.”

He stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up at you, his eyes huge, a deep cobalt blue. There was so much earnestness in them that it took your breath away.

He took the stairs slowly, one at a time in a deliberate move that made you feel a little like a cornered animal. Your heart was pounding out of your chest as he approached, his body slowly filling your vision until he stood few steps below you, bringing his face to your level.

“I want ye, I'll no lie abou tha. I shouldna gone abou this the way I did. I'm sorry.”

Your eyes fluttered shut as his hand slid along your jaw, his thumb tracing your cheekbone. You didn't trust yourself to say a word.

“I think abou ye, all the time. Fuck, I even dream about ye.”

Another step.

“I'll no apologize fer wha I said at the weddin, I meant every word of it. But there was summan I shoulda said tae ye first.”

Another step, bringing him up against you, warmth radiating from him as his other hand came to rest at your waist.

“Open yer eyes.”

You did as you were told, allowing him to tilt your face up to gaze at him. His teeth worried his bottom lip, his eyes searching.

“Do ye ever dream abou me?”

Your heart plummeted into your stomach, your blood rushing in your ears. Of course you dreamed about him, dreams that had you waking up in the middle of the night and feeling the absence of him like a physical pain as your breath left your body in strangled gasps. You thought about him when you were awake too, alone, or on days when you were all squeezed onto Harry's couch and you could feel him brushing against you. You easily sat beside him for hours watching his hands and imagining them skimming over your skin.

You swallowed hard, cheeks heating up as his lips spread in a knowing smile. His hand slid around your back easing you closer, your hands coming to rest at his waist. Anticipation sparked in the mere inches between you as your breath mingled.

“Jack.” You honestly weren't sure if his name on your lips was a plea, a warning or a surrender.

You weren't sure of anything, of him or even yourself. Your brain hadn't stopped looking for answers from the moment he’d stepped behind you at the bar. You wanted for him to mean what he was saying, for it to be real but you couldn't help but remember the way he had acted earlier, either. The only thing you were totally sure of was how much your heart ached for him.

“Darlin, fer five minutes can ye just stop overthinkin?” he slid his fingers from your face down your arm, lacing them with yours before bringing your hand up to rest on his chest. You could feel his heart hammering beneath your palm.

“I'm terrified lass, ye wreck me.” his voice caught, fingers squeezing yours.

Could you do what he asked? Just stop thinking, stop worrying about what was really happening and do what felt right in the moment? You wanted to. Wanted to just feel, to just take whatever he was willing to give you, even if it wasn't anything more than a night.

Fuck it, you could do it.

With a sigh you leaned forward, brushing your lips across his softly, a million warnings screaming in your ears. All of which you were going to ignore.

Jack groaned, both hands coming up to cradle your face as his mouth covered yours, hot and damp. He devoured you where you stood, your fingers tangling in his hair, tugging with every muffled moan against your lips.

Your position on the stairs felt precarious as you swayed against him, balance off kilter as all the blood in your body rushed to your lower belly. He pulled away, breathing raggedly, resting his forehead against yours.

“Tha’s more like it lass, now turn around.”

Confused but pliable you did as he asked, gasping when his fingers brushed your hair aside, tracing a line down your bare back until his fingers grasped your hips. He brushed his nose against your neck, his teeth nipping at your earlobe as he had done hours ago.

“Let’s go inside, yeah?” he whispered, his voice rough with need.

Somehow you made it to the top of the stairs without falling, only because he was holding you up with his body, his lips pressing damp kisses up and down your neck. Your hands were shaking so much that you kept fumbling with your key, unable to get it in the lock.

“Allow me.” he murmured, taking the key and turning it smoothly. “ Guess I just have the righ touch.”

You shivered as he used his hips to nudge you forward through your door, kicking it shut gently behind him. The inside lock clicked loudly, making you jump. You turned and saw Jack leaning against the door, hand on the lock, his head tilted down, eyes looking up at you. His tongue ran slowly over his bottom lip as his mouth curled into a devilish smile.  
You swallowed hard, palms tingling as his eyes raked over you.

“God tha dress looks fucking amazin on ye.”

“You said that already.” you rubbed your hands together nervously, breath ragged.

“Ye’re right, I did.” he stepped away from the door, looming over you. One finger slipped under the thin strap on your shoulder, sliding it down your arm and following the path with his mouth. “Did I happen tae mention tha I really wan tae take it off ye?”

“That’s what started the argument in the first place remember?” your head tilted forward against his shoulder, your skin burning and tingling under his lips.

‘Aye, and I’m sorry fer tha.” His arms wrapped around you tightly. “I was such an idiot, lass, can ye ever forgive me?”

Latching your arms around his waist tightly you clung to him like you were adrift in a storm. You just wanted him, just like this, for as long as you could.

“I said we could talk about it tomorrow, Jack. Its not tomorrow yet.”

“Well then I guess we’ll have tae find something to occupy the time, any ideas?” he was smiling smugly when you looked at him.

“I have all 12 seasons of Criminal Minds on dvd.” you shrugged, grinning as he tried quickly tried to cover his crestfallen look.

“Ye’re killin me lass, but if tha’s what ye want then I’m all fer it.”

He took a few steps toward the living room, turning when he heard you smother a laugh.

“Jack, you are such a dork!”

You stepped up to him, placing your hands on his chest, standing up on your toes to scrape your teeth against his neck.

He watched you suspiciously from narrowed eyes as your palms slid down the front of his shirt, fingers hooking the fabric and tugging him forward. One blonde brow shot up in surprise.

“Lounge is tha way love.”

“Shut up Jack.” you tugged again, pulling him with you toward your bedroom.

“Yer wish is my command.” he winked at you, grinning.

Then he pounced.

You barely had time to let a breath escape before he was on you, lips mashed against yours, his tongue tracing the inside of your mouth. He hauled you up and against him, chuckling against your mouth when your long dress wouldn’t give enough for you to wrap your legs around his waist.

“Damn it.” you muttered when you both managed to catch a breath.

“I’ve got ye, love.”

His hands moved to bunch into the fabric of your dress at your hips, pulling it up, teeth biting at your neck. When your legs were clear his hands slid down your thighs, pulling you up so you could get your legs around him. Walking forward, he held your waist with one arm, the other reaching out for the doorway as he stumbled through the doorway, his lips latched to your neck.

With a grunt he fell forward, collapsing you both onto the bed, his full body weight crushing you delightfully.

“Jack.” you breathed, when he gently bit your neck.

“Darlin, stay wi’ me. I promised I was gonna worship ye.”

Your mind was a fog of desire at his words, your fingers tugging at his hair, dragging him back up so that you could kiss him again.

“Easy love, we’ve got hours.”

You whimpered as he slid his hips against you, his state of arousal evident. You wanted him closer, wanted so much more of him. With trembling fingers you worked at the buttons of his shirt, your mouth never leaving his as you both worked to shrug it off his shoulders. With one hand he tugged his shirt out of his pants, flinging it off to the side and falling back down against you.

Your hands stroked over the smooth skin of his back, reveling in the ripple of the muscles beneath. The hair on his chest tickled the skin exposed by your dress and you moaned, the feel of him almost too much for your addled brain to handle.

He pulled away suddenly, pushing himself up onto his elbows, hands cradling your head, his nose bumping yours.

“I want ye, but I want ye to be sure. I’ll no be playin with yer emotions. If ye want we can just lay here fer a bit.”

“I’m ok, I promise.”

“Was it really tha’ bad wi’ that other bloke? I mean, he didnae hurt ye, physically righ?” his eyes narrowed when you stayed quiet. “Right Y/N?”

“I don’t want to talk about that now. Can you just kiss me again?”

“Gladly lass.”

His lips brushed over yours, tongue darting over your bottom lip, softly to start but swiftly becoming more passionate as you moved against him.

He knelt up, his knees sliding under your thighs as he looked down at you, hands sliding up your legs to where your dress was bunched up.

“Arms up.”

You did as you were told, raising your arms above your head and shivering when his hands slid under your dress, pushing it up over your waist, your torso until he could ease it off over your arms, draping it over the bedside table.

Jack licked his lips as his eyes raked over your near naked body, his palms sliding down your arms, over your breasts and onto your stomach where his knuckles traced patterns around your navel.

“Every time I look at ye I cannae get over how beautiful ye are.”

“You’re only saying that because I’m half naked.” you laughed, sucking in a breath when he traced one finger around your nipple, the skin pebbling beneath his touch.

“I’ll no deny ye’re quite a sight layin here like this. But the first time I saw ye, remember, ye were in those ugly track pants an tha’ giant jumper, yer hair was a mess, but I thought ye were the prettiest lass I’d ever seen.”

“I knew you were daft, Lowden, thanks for confirming it.”

“Tough words fer a lassie in yer position.” his hand cupped your breast, thumb raking over the nipple and your back arched against him.  
“I’m pretty sure I can take you.” you retorted. One hand coming to rest on his waist before sliding down, your fingers running over the hard length of him beneath his pants.

His hand grasped your wrist, stilling your hand as his breath hissed past his lips, hips rocking against you involuntarily. With a growl he leaned over you again, pinning your arms above your head, his breath hot and ragged in your ear.

“I’ve no doubt ye could, but tonight I’m the one who’ll be takin ye. I told ye I wanted tae make ye scream ma name, but all things considered, I’ll settle fer hearin ye in me ear when I’m inside ye.”

Every cell in your body spontaneously combusted, heat shooting straight into your lower belly. You felt your skin flush as Jack kissed and licked his way down your neck and across your collarbone. Your arms moved restlessly in his grasp, his mouth closing over your breast, tongue stroking your aching nipple.

“Oh my God!” your back arched, the twin sensations of his mouth and his rough hair against your belly were driving you mad.

“Easy lassie, I’m only just gettin started.” he whispered, moving to the other side.

There was a reasonable chance that you weren’t going to survive this.

After several minutes Jack raised himself up, his tongue marking a damp trail up your neck.

“Are ye still wi’ me lass?”

“Uh huh.” Only as long as you didn’t try to move, or think, or breathe.

Jack chuckled against your ear. Bastard.

He slid off the side of the bed standing to look down at you. You felt exposed and hot as his eyes took you in.

“Jack?”

His head tilted to the side, one corner of his mouth curled up in a smile as he acknowledged you with a “hmmmm.”

“Dinnae move lass, just watch.”

The world seemed to stop in that moment as his hands slip slowly up his thighs to the waist of his slacks. One hand slid down and he didn’t take his eyes off you as he stroked himself through the fabric, smiling when he noticed you lick your lips.

You understood that he wanted you, and that he wanted you to be comfortable with every aspect of this. Standing there in that way he was stripping himself bare and making himself vulnerable to you. He was also seducing you, making you want him more than you ever thought possible. He meant to do exactly as he’d suggested at the wedding, show you how a real man loved his woman.

Any doubts you’d had flew away when you met his eyes and saw hot raw need, affection and fear in the blue depths. Your heart soared.

Slowly enough to make you groan his fingers undid the button and slid the zipper down. Rather than remove his pants though, he slid his hand inside them, touching that one part of him you desperately wanted to explore. Leaning up on your elbows you watched him closely, eyes begging. He grinned at you, sliding his slacks and boxers down his legs and letting them pool at his ankles before he kicked them aside.

You wanted to moan at the sight of him, gloriously naked and quite obviously wanting you. He moved again, and you watched with wide eyes as he took himself in hand, sliding his fingers and palm up and down his length, biting his lip and grunting as his cheeks flushed red. You couldn’t tear your eyes away from the sight of him and you knew your jaw was hanging slack.

When his hand stopped moving you were almost disappointed, there was something deeply erotic and intimate about what he’d done for you. You almost didn’t want it to stop. At the same time you wanted your hands on him, wanted him to lose his control under your touch.

“Lay back love.”

He had on knee and both hands on the bed as you complied, reaching for him when he hovered over you, the tip of him sliding silkily against the skin of your thigh. His knees were on either side of your legs, hands on either side of your legs, hands on either side of your head. He shook his head when you tried to touch him, holding your wrists and raising your arms above your head again.

“Stay, ye anxious wee minx.” he laughed when you shot him a dirty look. “I told ye, ye deserve tae be worshipped so behave an let me get to it.”

Barely breathing you curled your fingers around the spindles of your headboard. He bent to kiss you quickly.

“Good girl.”

He held himself up on his elbows, palms on either side of your ribs, his long thumbs scraping over your nipples. He smiled as he continued to tease you.

His head came down over one breast, tongue snaking out and running over the aching peak. You hissed and arched against him, tossing your head back and forth as his lips closed around you, sucking and nibbling while his thumbnail scraped patterns gently over your other breast.

Biting playfully, he soothed the hurt with his tongue, his fingers moving down over your stomach to the edge of your underwear, dipping and sliding just under the elastic before roughly dragging them down your hips and over your legs.

He leaned up and kissed you gently, tongue sliding over your lips and teeth as his hands stroked up your arms, pulling your fingers from the headboard to lace with his own. His body weight was crushing you into the bed as he kissed his way down the front of your body, his hands sliding from your ankles to your hips and back again.

He ran the tip of his tongue around your navel causing goosebumps to appear all over your body. You started to whimper when his fingers stroked whisper-like between your thighs, tongue blazing a trail across your belly. Your thighs parted under his gentle urging, the fingers of one hand sliding into his hair as you panted and writhed. Your hips rolled against his hand, his thumb rubbing over you and sending waves of pleasure radiating out across your body. He started planting playful kisses on your inner thighs for each tug of your fingers in his hair, biting you gently when you pulled too hard.

“Patience, love.” he admonished.

When you felt the wet warmth of his tongue replace his thumb you just about bucked him off the bed with a keening moan. He threw his free arm across your hips to hold you still while he stroked you with the rough side of his tongue, his longest finger sliding deep inside your body.

The sensation was overwhelming, the way his mouth covered you, teeth and tongue scraping while his finger moved in and out of you in a steady leisurely pace. You had wanted him for so long, had imagined this scenario so many times but nothing could have prepared you for how Jack was making you feel. Your bare skin was slick with sweat as you thrashed your head, chanting his name in a litany, fingers grasping and pulling at his hair.

You exploded with a yell, your breath leaving your body in gulping gasps as light exploded behind your eyelids. Jack continued his ministrations until you stopped shuddering, fingers relaxing in his hair. He slowly moved up over you, cheeks pink, lips swollen, hair sticking out at every angle, kissing your neck as you began to breathe again.

Gently he rolled you with him, arms around your back as you straddled his hips, the heat of him positioned against you, his eyes dark and pleading. He pulled your head down so his lips were pressed against your ear.

“Told ye I would have ye screamin me name.”

“Arrogant asshole.” you muttered, cheeks burning as he laughed.

“Maybe, but I’m yer arrogant arsehole love. Ye are stuck wi’ me now.”

Pulling at his shoulders you sat him up, your torsos pressed together. His hands splayed across your back, holding you close against him, his body shifting beneath you, his length sliding just inside you. He was panting against your ear, his heated breath blowing over your neck and shoulder.

“Le me inside ye, lass.” It was an order. You held his head, biting down on his lip as you moved, sinking down on him slowly, moaning as you stretched around him.

For the first time you really understood how much pleasure could be experienced having the right man inside your body. And Jack was all man, you had never been more aware of that than you were right now. His strong arms held you tightly, long enough to wrap around you completely. The muscles in his broad shoulders were tense under your hands as he struggled to maintain his control. All you could think about was how incredible he felt and how much you had always needed him, without even knowing he was missing from your life until the day you met him.

He fell back against the mattress, head back and mouth open as you took him all the way into you. His fingers grasped at your hips, moving you gently until you got used to him, then with more rhythm as your own instincts took over. Leaning over him you grasped the headboard tightly as you moved on him.

He braced his body with his heels and every time you moved down, he thrust up sliding deeper inside you. His hands kept slipping from your hips as you both became slick with sweat, so he grabbed your wrists, holding them against the headboard as you both writhed. His eyes caught yours briefly before his head fell back, neck arched, the sounds escaping his lips louder and stronger with each roll of your hips.

Suddenly he slid you off him, rolling you onto your back until he was looming over you, smiling. He ran his hands over your thighs as he moved between them again, hooking one leg over his hip and across his rear. Your other leg he hooked over his arm as he moved up, sliding deep inside you again. He braced himself on his knees while his free hand cupped the back of your head. He started to move and your arms reached around his neck, nails scratching at his sweaty skin while your body arched up against him. It was hard and fast and he grunted with every thrust inside of you. He filled your ear with the sound of his panting breath and whispers, murmurs, groans.

“I knew ye’d feel amazin love.”

Your response was to simply beg him over and over not to stop as you felt him swell inside of you.

“Don’ worry, I’ll no be stoppin till ye come fer me again. I wan tae feel ye come undone around me.”

His voice was enough, you gripped him hard as you tightened your muscles around the length of him.

“Y/N!” he yelled when you rippled around him.

Another hard thrust and you screamed his name, your climax bursting through you and feeling every single inch of him in your body’s steely embrace. Your body shuddered and you opened your eyes long enough to see him watching you, pride, satisfaction and amazement playing across his face. Another second passed and he slammed his body hard against yours, throwing his head back with a long, low, guttural moan.

You felt him twitch, felt the sudden heat that bathed your insides as he collapsed against you still moving in and out of you gently.

You were both panting as his movements stilled, and you lay there trying to catch your breath, sweat beading on your skin. There was nothing you could do except gaze at the ceiling blearily and wrap your arms around him so you would never have to let him go again. He stirred then, easing himself out of you, leaning up to kiss your forehead while he ran his fingers over your cheek.

“Are ye ok?”

“I’m fine.” you smiled up at him, running a finger down his nose. “I’m more than fine.”

He bent to kiss you so tenderly that you thought your heart would explode with all the emotions that you had been holding in.

“Yer ex was a fucking idiot.” he muttered, peppering your shoulders with kisses.

“Jack? Look at me.”

“Mmmm hmmm?”

You cupped his cheeks, pulling his face close to yours.  
“I don’t care how good you are in bed, you mention that twat again while we’re naked and I’ll throw you to the curb. Naked. Understand?”

He swallowed nervously.

“Yes Ma’am.”

“Good man.”

For a while you were both content to lay there, his head resting on your chest as you stroked his hair. There were no words to describe how contented you were just to be with him, skin to skin, the comfort of his weight on you.

“Hey Y/N, guess wha?” he looked up at you, eyes wide and affectionate.

“What?”

“It’s tomorrow.”

You glanced at the clock, which read 2am. He was right, and you had promised. You nodded, your breath catching in a tiny moment of fear.

“I love ye. I’ve loved ye fer ages and I’m sorry I hurt ye earlier. I never saw ye as someone I only wanted tae fool around wi.”

You shifted under his weight and he shifted to your side, tucking you against him, your head on his shoulder as your blood sang and a huge smile split your face.

“I love you too Jack. So much.”

When you both feel asleep later, wrapped in each other’s arms it was with the comfort of knowing that no matter what, you had finally found what you had always been looking for.


End file.
